HOPE
by Anime Ice
Summary: What if Minato had a brother who came back to watch and take care of Naruto and train him to become the Hope for the future. OC Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my first **

**Naruto ****fan-fiction**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark and miserable night as the people of Konoha suffered a great blow as only moments ago the nine tailed kyubi attacked the village and the fourth hokage risked his life by sealing the beast inside a newborn and as he did he died in the process leaving Konoha without a leader and many buildings and causalities behind for the village as all were mourning there loss.

As everyone was recovering slowly a man in a black jacket with the hood up covering his face he walked up towards the hokage tower and once he stepped foot on the grounds five ANBU came out of nowhere holding swords to the mans throat, but before they could say anything the man lifted up a paper with hokage on it.

I was sent by the hokage to be here, said the hooded man.

one of the ANBU grabbed the letter and started reading it and after finishing it he told the others to stand down and let him pass. Once they moved he began walking again and when he reached the hokages office he saw an old man in white and red robes writing on some papers.

Hey Sauratobi how you doing, looks like your pretty full, said the hooded man.

Sauratobi put down his papers the moment he recognized that voice as he gave the man a warm smile before telling his ANBU for some privacy and once they left he activated the privacy seals telling his companion to sit down.

Once the man sat down he removed his hood to revile a man who looked about 30 years old that almost looked like the fourth hokage if it weren't for the small sliver hair strands that were in his hair and his teal green eyes.

I invited you here to talk about the future for Konoha, because as you are well aware we suffered a great loss today and because of two of those losses we have no hokage and an orphaned baby, and that's where you come in Minasabi, said the third.

I think I get you Sauratobi, you want me to take care of baby Naruto for you so that he doesn't get picked on by any of the villagers, said Minasabi.

Yes something like that, I want you to raise and train the boy so that he can learn to control the fox within him, said the third.

Okay I get the train the boy stronger, but me teaching him how to control the fox, I don't think that's in my juristic hen, said Minasabi.

Well actually your bother the fourth sealed the fox inside Naruto, because he knew or probably knows that he will control the fox, because that's were his dying words, said the third.

Minasabi closed his eyes as he was thinking over the proposition and after what seemed like forever he opened his eyes with a big smile that is all that said to give the third his answer as Sauratobi thank him before leading him to the hospital where there was a small child with blond hair and scratch marks on his cheeks laying in his bed asleep like nothing had happen. Soon one of the nurses brought baby Naruto to Minasabi as he thanked them and the third before being given a set of keys to his brothers house he thanked the hokage since he would be reinstating as hokage till a new one is found. As he jumped from roof top to roof top for safety of villagers he arrived at he brothers house which looked better than others in Konoha. Once he entered he went to see if then had any baby stuff for Naruto and lucky they had a room full of baby stuff for him in one of the rooms as he softly put Naruto done before getting out a picture of his brother Minato and his wife Kushina who had a big bump on her stomach. He grabbed the picture with both hands before letting out one or two tears put.

Brother, Kushina, I promise I will protect your child with my life and make sure he is what you will dream he will be brother for those words I shall fulfill for you, said Minasabi.

**Well that's it my first**

**chapter done and **

**I would love to see what you guys think so read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People and welcome**

**To Chapter 2**

**In my story hope**

**Now without further ado**

**Let's begin**

**Chapter 2**

**5 Years Later**

It was a beautiful morning as the people of Konoha were walking in the beautiful streets enjoying the days sun. As the people were walking in the streets a small blonde boy was running through the streets wearing a black t-shirt along with black pants and the normal ninja sandles. As he walked past the people on the streets they each gave the boy a cold stare, but as the boy run past them he didn't notice or didn't care how they were looking at him as he just focused on running through the streets. As he entered a certain part of the woods a dark figure watched the boy from atop a tree and once the boy disappeared the figure quickly jumped through the trees.

As the boy was running he felt the presence of someone watching him and once he reached the middle of the forest he stopped at a tall tree. Once he stopped he quickly turned around and threw two kunia into one of the trees and as they went through the tree a dark figure came out of the tree landing only a few feet from the blonde boy.

Good job Naruto, it looks like your senses are improving, but lets find out how your taijutsu is going, said the hooded man who removed his hood to revile a man with blond hair with a few strands of sliver and green eyes.

Thanks Minasabi-sensai and you'll be surprised how much I've improved on my taijutsu, said Naruto as he removed what looked like weights from his stomach and both his legs and created a small crater once they hit the ground.

Well then if your so cocky try to hit me, said Minasabi.

Naruto ran at a speed that made him a blur to others, but to Minasabi it was just like seeing a normal person running at a speed of a chuinn. He quickly blocked a kick to the head, he then blocked a punch to the stomach and as he hold on to the the fist he spin Naruto around and threw him at a nearby tree, but as Naruto hit the tree he exploded in a puff of smoke. Bushin, thought Minasabi as turned around only to be hit by a barrage of punches and kicks and as the last punch landed on him he was slammed into a tree and as he was getting up Naruto held a kunia up to his throat with a small smile on his face.

Looks like I win, said Naruto.

Good job Naruto, but you still need some training, but mostly you did good now can you do me a favor and put the kunia down, said Minasabi.

Oh yeah sorry, said Naruto with a grin as he went to the small craters and grabbed his weights before putting them back on.

Come on Naruto let's go eat then well go home so you can get ready for your first day at the Ninja academy, said Minasabi as he and Naruto walked through the forest.

I still don't get it Minasabi-sensai why do I have to attend a school when you are teaching me fine already, said Naruto.

Because Naruto I can't teach you history and other stuff that are important to a ninja also maybe you can make some friends, said Minasabi.

I don't know if there parents will like it if I'm friends with them I mean they always give me that cold stare, said Naruto.

You know Naruto how bout this if you behave in class for a couple of weeks then me and you will go on a little trip so that I can teach a few tricks that will help you in the future, said Minasabi.

Really Minasabi-sensai, said Naruto as they entered the town.

As they were walking they entered a small ramen shop where a nice old man greeted them before getting their orders ready and as he was doing that Naruto and Minasabi were talking about today's training and after a couple of minutes of talking there orders came. After 12 bowls of ramen which Naruto was thankful for and which almost made Minasabi broke. After dinner they walked to house, Minasabi told Naruto to get ready for bed since he needed to ask the hokage for permission to take him out of the village.

As Naruto went inside the house Minasabi started to walk to the hokage tower and once he got there he saws the third hokage sitting in his chair looking through all the paper work.

You know your going to kill yourself one day by doing all this paper, said Minasabi as he sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

Ah, Minasabi do what do I owe the pleasure of you being here, said the third.

I'm here to ask permission if I can take Naruto out of the village for a couple of months, said Minasabi.

Well I don't know that would mean more paper work, said the hokage.

Oh come on Sauratobi can you do me just this one favor, said Minasabi.

The hokage just rubbed his temples as he thought of the idea of sending a young Naruto out of konoha with the protection of only one ninja, but this was no ordinary ninja but the brother of the fourth hokage. After a couple of minutes of deciding on the subject he came to he would have to agree to Minasabi's idea, because if he didn't he wouldn't here the end of it from both Minasabi and Naruto, so the logical solution would be to agree to his terms and hope he would be able to keep Naruto safe.

Alright Minasabi you got yourself a deal, but you better keep Naruto safe, said the hokage.

Don't worry lord hokage, the only thing I'm worried about is all the ramen Naruto will be eating, said Minasabi as he gave a big smile before leaving the hokages office along with the tower and heading back to the house to get ready for Naruto's first day at the academy.

**Next Morning**

Naruto woke up to the smell of breakfast as he turned his head to see a plate full of bacon and eggs with a milk and note on the side which he grabbed and read.

**_Dear Naruto_**

**_Sorry I couldn't wish you a great day on your first day, but I got called on for a mission and won't be back for a couple of hours, but I was able to make you breakfast. Hope you like and one more thing, don't show anyone your true power till I say so and that we will be leaving konoha for a few months in about six weeks so get ready and behave in school._**

**_Sincerely Minasabi_**

Naruto jumped up with joy at that last part for he was going to learn some cool knew jutsu, but was kind of sad that he could not show his true potential in front of the other students, but he would understand since most of the people would try to get rid of him if he was to powerful and if that didn't happen and if he was able to graduate early then he wouldn't be able to make any friends at the academy.

As he finished up breakfast he took a quick shower before grabbing his stuff and heading out. As he arrived at the school he saw all the kids in the class rooms talking with each other and as he could see that there was only two seats left. One by a dark haired raven kids or by a blue haired girl. After quick thinking he decided to sit by the blue haired girl and once the both of them faced each other Naruto gave her a big smile before hearing the bell ring and seeing the teacher who had brown hair, a big scratch on his nose, and was named Iruka who greeted the class and hoped they have a great time at the academy.

Naruto smiled at his new teacher as he new this would be a great year for him and his rode to as ninja.

**Well that's the end of**

**number 2 and hope you**

**enjoyed it so please read and**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people and welcome to **

**Chapter 3 to my fic**

**And hope you enjoy **

**This chapter**

**Chapter 3**

**8 Years old**

It was another beautiful day in konoha as the many people were waking up to the sounds of shops opening and as they were waking up at the front gate of konoha two guards stood watching over the gate and having trouble staying awake, but they soon perked up when two figures each wearing dark cloaks stopped in front of them handing them a note which one of the guards took and read before allowing them inside and as they were walking one of them took their hood off to revile a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair as Naruto and his companion both walked to the hokage tower.

So Naruto how does it feel to be back in konoha Naruto, said his companion as he removed his hood to revile a pair of green eyes and blonde hair with sliver strands of hair.

It feels great after almost 2 years uncle Minasabi, said "Naruto" as the both of them arrived at the hokage tower.

After waiting for a couple of minutes they were finally able to see the hokage and once they entered the office they saw the old hokage writing on some documents. Once the hokage saw them he put down whatever paper work he was doing and greeted them with a smile before allowing them to sit in two of the free chairs that were in front of him as the both of them took the empty seats.

So Naruto, Minasabi how was your trip, asked the "hokage" as he lay back on his chair.

Not bad and I was able to learn some cool knew jutsu's, said "Naruto".

Oh, and what kind did Minasabi teach you, asked the "hokage".

Sorry old man, but you'll have to wait till another time, said "Naruto".

Well I guess you gave me another reason to live longer, said the "hokage" as he gave the boy a smile before he went through some papers.

So what did we come back for hokage-sama, asked "Minasabi".

Well the genin exams are coming up and I was hoping Naruto would come back to participate, said the"hokage".

Well we were planning on taking it, but I guess I lost track of time, said "Minasabi".

Yeah you lost track of time, said the "hokage'.

Anyway I guess it's time for Naruto to learn under a new teacher, said "Minasabi".

What your not gonna teach me anymore uncle, said "Naruto".

No Naruto it's just that we won't spend much time together since you'll be hanging out with your team, said "Minasabi".

But I still want you to be my sensai, said"Naruto".

Listen sometimes you have to have some changes in your life and this will be one of them, said "Minasabi" as he patted Naruto on the head.

And remember Naruto you can make friends from your new teammates, said the "hokage".

Yeah I guess your right, but still I would like you as my sensai, said "Naruto".

Sorry, but I'm not going to be taking more brats under my wing, said "Minasabi".

Hey I'm not a brat, said "Naruto".

Alright you two better get home so Naruto isn't late, said the "hokage".

Thank you old man and the next time I see you I'll be genin, said "Naruto" as he and Minasabi left his office.

When they got home Naruto got himself ready for bed before coming down and eating the food that Minasabi had cooked before getting his pajamas on and going to sleep.

_**Next Morning**_

Naruto was walking down the streets after waking up a bit early so he could get a good seat in class. As he walked into the classroom he saw only two familiar people in the classroom since he rarely shows up to class with all the trips and what not, but he recognized the dark haired boy as Sauske Uchiha and Hinata Hyugua both of very important clans and the only difference is that Sauske is the last of his clan since they were all slaughtered by his brother Itachi Uchiha.

He took a seat next to the Hyugua girl since during the years he was at the academy he had made a real friend out of Hinata and even though she blushed every time he was around which he never got, but must be something as he gave her a smile before turning to the Uchiha who had always thought he was above everyone else including him since during the times he was at the academy he had always played pranks or rarely paid attention and proved to be the bottom at the class, but that's because Minasabi has told him to hold back till the time is right.

As a couple more minutes past more and more kids started to pack into the classroom and at 7:15 the two loudest girls in the academy ran through the door arguing over who won so that they could sit next to Sauske and as they kept yelling at each other Naruto couldn't help, but be annoyed by this and after consideration he then disappeared in a blur quickly hitting both Saukra and Ino and appearing back at his seat without anyone noticing anything.

After a couple of minutes they both woke up wondering what happen, but not being able to ask as the teacher Iruka-sensai and his assistant Mizuki as both stood with clip boards explaining the genin exams before calling people into another room for the test. After a while Naruto's name was called as he ran down the steps many were saying that he would fail, but wait till he surprises them.

As he entered a room big enough for whatever he was going to do he ready himself as they told him to create a bushin clone, but he surprised them by putting his hands together in a different hand seal and creating 8 perfect clones of himself. The teachers were surprised and told him he passed the ninjutsu and that he needed to do the accuracy by throwing the kunias and shiruken on the board and just like he told him he hit the bulls eye perfectly. He then returned to the classroom and waited for other students to finish up before Iruka-sensai came in and handed them papers since the last test is a written one in which case he easily passed thanks to some pf his knowledge with his trips with Minasabi.

Soon the day came to an end as a lot of the students came out of the academy wearing headbands with the hidden leaf sign. As Naruto was walking through the crowd who gave him cold stares he saw Minasabi leaning on a tree waiting for him.

Minasabi look I got the headband, said "Naruto" as he pointed at his hidden leaf headband.

That's great Naruto now it's time to celebrate, said "Minasabi" as he and Naruto walked away from the ninja academy to the best ramen stand in konoha.

As the night came and progressed many people were celebrating there children's graduation and as they did they weren't able to notice a dark figure leaving the hokage tower and as the figure made it's self deeper into the woods it stopped and examined the scroll before having the feeling that he was not alone as he quickly grabbed his giant shiruken and was about to throw it before he was stopped by a blonde haired boy.

Naruto what are you doing here, said "Mizuki" as he looked at the newly appointed genin.

Oh, nothing much except stopping a traitors scum bag, said "Naruto".

He then charged his palm up as a blue sphere of chakra was being formed and before Mizuki realized what was happening it was to late as he drove the sphere of chakra into his stomach yelling "Rasengan" sending Mizuki right through two tress before crashing into another tree.

Good job Naruto, said Minasabi as he jumped out of the trees.

Thanks, lucky we were able to see him leave the tower or he would have gotten away, said "Naruto".

Alright come on let's report him then well get some sleep for tomorrow, said Minasabi.

The both of them grabbed Mizuki and the scroll and headed back to the tower were the guard was freaking out about losing the scroll, but calmed down as Minasabi gave back to him before being told to bring Mizuki to jail and that Minasabi will explain later to the hokage as both he and Naruto left home for once they got there Minasabi instantly went to bed on the couch leaving Naruto to just go to his room lay on his bed and sleep if he wanted to be ready for the start of his first day as a genin.

**Well that's it for this **

**chapter hope to see you again **

**and it took awhile to write**

**so you better read and review **

**so it doesn't go to waste.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4**

**In Hope and I hope **

**You review or I'll stop**

**Writing this story, but **

**Hey lets just get on with it.**

**Chapter 4**

It was a beautiful day in konoha as Naruto was waking up from last nights incident as he woke up to see Minasabi sitting at the dining table drinking coffee with a plate full of ramen on the other side of the table as Naruto sat on a chair before gorging down the ramen which brought a smirk to Minasabi's lips.

Your just like your mom, said Minasabi as he got up from his chair and made his way into the kitchen.

Hey it's not my fault ramen taste so good, said Naruto as he stood up from his sitting and putting his empty bowl in the sink.

You better get going or you'll be late and won't know who is on your team, said Minasabi.

Yeah, yeah, said Naruto as he grabbed his ninja headband and said his goodbyes before exiting the house and as Minasabi watched his nephew go to his first day as genin before sighing and getting ready for todays work.

**Ninja Academy**

As Naruto arrived at the academy he saw many people talking with each other as he took his usual seat next to Hinata Hyuga. The girl had been like a best friend ever since he started at the academy and every time he talked to her or was next to her she blushed and sometimes always never talked, but she was always nice to him and he liked that about her.

After awhile the annual ranting of both Saukra Haruno and Ino Yamackmacha as they once again fought over who would sit next to Sauske. Naruto was having it with them always yelling about who would sit next to some emo loser who was probably not that strong and as he only shut them up once he decided that enough is enough and that they are genin and if you did not grow up you could easily be killed in the face of action. He quickly appeared behind both of them as he said to both of them "You two should really quite down for awhile" before knocking them out by hitting them on there neck and appearing back in his seat with a big smile as all the kids who witnessed what happen with open mouths and one dark haired boy feeling a little jealous.

A couple of minutes went by Iruka-sensai entered the classroom and saw both Saukra and Ino on the floor knocked out and most od the class looking at Naruto with awe looking eyes. Naruto did you have something to do with both Saukra and Ino being knocked out, asked "Iruka".

Well to be honest they were annoying the hell out of me and I had it with them always coming in to class and ranting about who is going to sit with that emo jerk and they should just grow up I mean there ninja already so why not grow up, said "Naruto".

Iruka just looked at Naruto as he wondered where the cheerful, loud mouth boy was. He just sighed as both Saukra and Ino both started to stir before fully awakening to see all eyes on them.

Alright now that you two are awake we can resume, said "Iruka".

Both Saukra and Ino sat on both sides on Sauske and asking other students what happen to them and got an answer that they got knocked out by Naruto. This made both of them stare at Naruto who just looked bored. As Iruka talked about how he is great that they past and about the reason of the genin test, Naruto was just tuning it out since he already new this and only paid attention when the teams names were being called.

Team 7 Saukra Haruno, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sauske Uchiha, said "Iruka" as he looked up to see Naruto slamming his head on the ground head on the table, Saukra cheering and telling Ino off, while Sauske just ignored his new teams reaction.

As he announced the rest of the teams the jonins-sensei's who were instructed to them arrived and took their teams and as the last team left the only people that were left was an annoying fangirl, a silent emo, and a boy with a tolerance issue.

Damn, at least I know who are sensai is, said "Naruto" slamming his face against the desk.

Naruto you know who are sensai is, asked "Saukra".

Yup and if he's our sensai and your all my teammates then this will be one hell of a team, said "Naruto" as he put up a smile when he felt a familiar presence coming into the classroom.

The door suddenly opened as a white haired man was thrown in and a man with blonde hair with strands of sliver walked in with an angry look on his face.

Kakashi Hatake i will not let you be late to meet your team, said Minasabi.

Man Minasabi did you really need to drag my ass here I mean I would of made it on time, said "Kakashi".

No you wouldn't your already an hour late, said "Minasabi".

Minasabi! Yelled "Naruto".

Naruto it's good to see you how is your day going by so far, asked "Minasabi".

I don't considering that our sensai is an hour late and I'm stuck on a team with one loud mouth annoying fangirl, and an emo with an attitude problem it's going good, said "Naruto".

Minasabi just chuckled at Naruto's thoughts of his teammates. Hey we can here you you know Naruto, said "Saukra".

I know and I wanted you to hear that, said "Naruto".

Alright if you guys are done talking meet me on top of the roof, said "Kakashi" as he disappeared.

Alright Naruto I'll let you get back to what you were doing, said "Minasabi".

Wait Minasabi I want to race you up the side of the school, we haven't had a good race in a while, said "Naruto".

Alright Naruto, but only this once, said "Minasabi".

The both of them quickly jumped out of the window before sprinted to the top and leaving a stunned Saukra and a jealous Sauske. After a couple of minutes both Sauske and Saukra finally arrived at the top to see Naruto talking to both Minasabi and Kakashi.

Alright now that you two are here we can begin, said "Kakashi."

Alright I guess I'll be on my way, Naruto I might arrive late tonight so here some money for some ramen, alright bye, said "Minasabi" as he handed Naruto a roll of money and disappeared.

Alright now that that's out of the way let's begin with some introductions like what are your likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies, pinky you begin, said "Kakashi."

But sensai shouldn't you introduce yourself first, said "Minasabi."

Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are known of your concerns, my dreams, well I haven't thought of any, and my hobbies well I don't have many, said "Kakashi."

All he gave us was his name, thought "Saukra."

Alright pinky your turn, said "Kakashi."

Okay, my name is Saukra Haruno, my likes are she looked at Sauske and blushed, my hobbies are, she again looked at Sauske and giggled, my dream for the future are, she looked again looked at Sauske and screeched.

Great I get stuck with a fangirl, thought "Kakashi." And your dislikes, asked "Kakashi."

Naruto and Ino pig! Yelled "Saukra."

Great not like I need other people to hate me, thought "Naruto."

My name is Sauske Uchiha, I don't have many likes or dislikes, my hobbies are training. I don't have a dream more of a ambition and that is to kill a certain someone, said "Sauske."

Saukra was mooning over Sauske while Naruto just ignored him and his dumb ambition. Alright blonde your turn, said "Kakashi."

My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like ramen, I dislike people who think there better than others and people who dis-treat others. my hobbies are training with Minasabi and hanging out with Minasabi, my dream for the future is not only to become hokage, but to also make these people treat me different than now, said "Naruto."

Okay now that that's out of the way, I can tell you this. Meet me tomorrow on the bridge by training ground 22 for the true genin test tomorrow, said "Kakashi."

Wait Kakashi-sensai what do you mean by true genin test, didn't we already take the test, asked "Saukra."

Actually no, that was to weed out the weaklings, this will be the true test and out of the 29 teams that passed only 3 teams will be able to pass, said Kakashi as Saukra's face showed that she was not happy.

So what time do you want us to wake up, asked "Naruto."

Meet me at 7 and don't eat anything unless you want to starve, said Kakashi as he disappeared.

Hey guys before you guys go, I was hoping we can hang out for a bit, asked "Naruto."

Sorry, but I don't hang around with dobes, said "Sauske."

Before Sauske can even get two steps Naruto appeared in front of him with a grin and was holding up a piece of paper.

Say Sauske have you of elemental affinity is and if so do you know what affinity you have, asked "Naruto."

Yes I've heard and it should be fire since all Uchiha have fire to begin with, said "Sauske."

Yes that's true, but you never know if you have another affinity, said Naruto.

Even if I did have another affinity why would you care, said Sauske.

Because were a team and we need to act like one, besides maybe me or Minasabi can help you with whatever affinity you have, said "Naruto."

Huh, I don't know how the dead last could help me, said "Sauske."

Naruto just smiled as he hold up his hand with the paper on it as it cut in half, he then grabbed two more papers and handed one each to Sauske and Saukra who grabbed it and observed it.

What do we do with these, asked "Saukra."

You put chakra into those pieces of paper and it depends on what affinity you are that the paper will respond to, like what you just saw right now when the paper was cut in half that means I'm a wind affinity, and if your paper wrinkles it means your a lightning affinity, if it gets wet then your a water affinity, if it turns to stone then your a earth affinity, and if it burns then your a fire affinity. And if it burns Sauske then you just have one affinity, said "Naruto."

Sauske just looked at Naruto before looking at the paper and putting chakra into and a second later the paper crumpled up. Well it looks like your a lightning affinity. I think I know someone that can help you with that and what about you Saukra why don't you try, said "Naruto."

Saukra got nervous before finally concentrating chakra into the paper and after a second the paper turned to stone. Well it looks like your a earth affinity, I think I know someone that can help you with your affinity, said "Naruto."

Hey Naruto I been meaning to ask who was that guy that dragged Kakashi-sensai it seems like you two know each other, asked "Saukra."

Actually he is my guardian, my parents died during the kyubi attack and since he's my fathers brother he took care of me from birth and trained me whenever he was free, said Naruto.

You know dobe, I always thought why would I hangout with someone who doesn't know nothing and is the dead last, but you might change my view of you, said "Sauske."

Naruto just smiled as all three walked away to the town. The three people of team 7 spend the entire day knowing each other and for the last thing they went to one of the training ground and tested each others affinity with the help of Naruto and when it was time to go each member went there separate ways enjoying there time as a team.

Man today was a hell of a day, said "Naruto" as he entered into his house to and went into the kitchen where he took out a cup of ramen and a pot and filled the pot with water before putting it on the stove.

You can come out now I sensed you the moment I arrived, so come on out Kakashi, said "Naruto" as he took the pot of water and poured it in his ramen.

Nice to see all of Minasabi's training was well paid, said Kakashi.

What are you doing here Kakashi, asked Naruto.

I'm just here to visit my sensai's son and to tell him that even if you fail tomorrow you still pass since all three of you were able to get along even though Sauske is supposed to have the biggest attitude problem in all oh konoha and it looks like you got Saukra to work a little, said Kakashi.

Well I just figured if they won't agree to at least getting to know each other then I might as well add a little bit of training for Sauske to even allow him to hang with me and wherever Sauske goes Saukra will follow, said Naruto as he got his chop sticks and started eating his ramen.

Yeah I figured so anyway I guess I'll leave you to what you were doing, said Kakashi as he walked to the open window.

See you Kakashi, said Naruto as Kakashi waved a goodbye to him before jumping out the window and disappearing out of site. Naruto just continued eating his ramen and when he was done he put it in the sink before going to his room and falling into bed and as simply as that he quickly fell asleep.

**_Next Morning_**

Naruto awoke the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping as he got out of bed and walked downstairs to see Minasabi making some breakfast and as Naruto entered the kitchen as he gave Minasabi a grin before sitting down as Minasabi grabbed a plate full of bacon, eggs, and a side of ramen in front of Naruto as he smiled at Minasabi which means in his turns thank you as Naruto grabbed his chopsticks before devouring his food in less one minute.

So Naruto Kakashi told me that you got your team to get along, said Minasabi.

Yup, I knew what they would agree to and not, also Uncle can you help Saukra with her affinity I mean you do have an earth affinity, said "Naruto."

I do, but so does Kakashi Naruto, maybe you should ask him what affinity he has, said "Minasabi."

Alright I guess, well I better get ready, said "Naruto" as he walked out of the kitchen before a hand on his shoulder stopped him from going up the stairs.

Hold up I got you a little present for today's training, said "Minasabi" as he walked to the closest and grabbed a medium sized box and set it on the table.

But my birthday isn't for another two months, said "Naruto."

Yeah I know, but hey how bout an early present for my favorite nephew and your going to need it for today and for a little trip were going to take in about a couple of months, said "Minasabi."

Naruto smiled at him as he opened the box to find a pair of clothes along with weights and a pair of scrolls, with a set of rare three ponged kunias. As Naruto grabbed the clothes and looked at them before putting them back in the box and smiling at Minasabi. Thanks uncle these will come in handy today, said "Naruto."

No problem Naruto, any way you should probably get ready then get whatever you need, because if you know Kakashi he will probably be and hour or two later, said "Minasabi."

They both laughed as Naruto made his way to his room while Minasabi went outside to the training field where he set up logs for aiming practice. It was 8:03 as both Sauske and Saukra were waiting on the bridge for not only Kakashi, but also Naruto.

Hey guys what's up, said "Naruto" as he walked up to them caring a brown bag with mystery items, but the most surprising is his new outfit which consisted of a black t-shirt, with a red and black flap jacket, dark pants with a few small holes with two pouches with scrolls and shuriken. he had kunia pouches on both of his legs and a katana that hanged from his side behind his back.

NARUTO YOU IDIOT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! Yelled "Saukra" as she waved her fist in the air.

Sorry Saukra, but it's just that I was busy and if my assumption is right Kakashi is not here, said "Naruto."

Your right about something dobe, said "Sauske".

Well it's nice to see you to Sauske, oh yeah I brought some food if you guys are hungry, said "Naruto."

But Kakashi-sensai said not to eat, said "Saukra."

I know, but still you never know when that guy will show up, said "Naruto" as he held up the food bag that he brought and gave them to both Sauske and Saukra.

What did you get for us, asked "Saukra" as she looked through the bag before giving a blue plastic container to Sauske and getting another one except this one was pink.

Its some food my uncle made and its not that bad, said "Naruto" as he watched his friends take a bite of the food before starting to devour the food and within a minute they were done.

Yesh you guys were hungry, said "Naruto" as he took back his plastic containers and putting them back in the bag and putting them in one of the scrolls he had in his jacket.

Hey where do you get those scrolls, asked "Sauske."

I don't buy them I make them, said "Sauske."

Why do you make them can't you just buy them, said "Sauske."

I would, but not many people will sell me anything unless I'm with Minasabi and since he is almost always busy he taught me how to make my own scrolls and other things about fujustu and thanks to him I'm almost as good as the fourth hokage and he was supposed to be the best at fujustu, said "Naruto" as he put the scroll back in his jacket.

Wow, but wait why won't people sell you things unless your with your guardian, asked "Saukra."

Well that's for another time any ways it looks like Kakashi is finally here, said "Naruto" as Kakashi shushin on the edge of the bridge.

Yo, said "Kakashi."

YOUR LATE! Yelled Saukra.

I know, but I got lost on the road of life, said "Kakashi."

LIAR! Yelled "Saukra."

Ha, ha, anyway now that were all here we can begin the test, said "Kakashi" as he hold up a pair of bells. Your task is to take these bells away from me and you have until noon to take these bells from me and if you fail I will tie you three up and eat your lunches right in front of you, said Kakashi as he grabbed a clock from his pouch and setting the time. Good luck, said "Kakashi" as he disappeared.

The three of them quickly ran off in separate directions with Kakashi watching from a hidden spot on a tree. These kids might be interesting, said Kakashi as he disappeared and searched for one of his students.

As he was jumping he stop on a tree to see Saukra walking around trying to look for something or someone. Kakashi then appeared behind her and tapped her on the shoulder only for her to puff in a cloud of smoke. Bushin, thought Kakashi as he quickly dodged three kunias that were aimed at him. Sauske then ran at him at a fast pace with a kunia in hand and as he tried to get at Kakashi who dodged it with ease before grabbing his hand and throwing him at a nearby tree and as he slammed into it he puffed in a cloud of smoke. Another Bushin, thought "Kakashi."

He then looked to his sides, before he looked up to see both Naruto and Sauske doing hand seals before unleashing them. Fire style: fire ball jutsu, said "Sauske" as he unleashed a giant fireball on Kakashi.

Wind style: wind bullets, said "Naruto" as he unleashed a couple of small rounds of projectiles that increased the power of the fireball as it grew in size, power, and speed.

Kakashi's eyes widen as he quickly jumped out of the way and as the fireball made contact with the ground creating a large crater and a large smoke that covered the crater and as Kakashi waited till someone made a move. After a moment the smoke started to diminish and he relaxed for a second before he saw a kunia fly out of the smoke coming at him and he dodged it only to be surprised as Naruto suddenly appeared out of nowhere with his fist connecting with Kakashi's face as he was sent flying and before he could react Sauske appeared right behind him kicking him right in the back sending him flying. He quickly stopped himself from flying towards Naruto, but once he touched the ground a pair of hands grabbed him from underneath.

Earth style: earth decapitation jutsu, said " Saukra" as she appeared out of the ground.

Nice job kids, but not good enough, said Kakashi as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke

Bushin, is what ran through team 7 minds.

Kakashi watched as his sat on top of a tree not far watching as his genin team was figuring out where he was. That is why you should never underestimate your opponent, said Kakashi as he grabbed his little orange book, but just as he put it in front of his face, but wasn't even able to read one word as his book got taken away making him have wide eyes as he saw Naruto right in front of him with a smile as he hold his book in his hand. But before he could even make a move he was blown back by a punch to the stomach sending him flying through the trees.

Wind style: Divine fist of pain, said "Naruto" as he saw Kakashi slam into a tall tree as he slumped down.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to Kakashi jiggling the bells in his hand just as his teammates appeared at his sides. So Kakashi how was that little fight, said "Naruto" as he saw Kakashi looking at him with a painful expression.

It was pretty good, but did you have to really go so hard on me with that jutsu you just did, said "Kakashi."

Hey to be honest, I thought you were going to go full force on us, said "Naruto" with a smile on his face.

Yeah I probably should of after that little team work you did back there. By the way how did you guys figure out the true purpose of the test, asked "Kakashi."

Well it's simple, we all new we couldn't take down a tough jouin like yourself, so we decided to talk about the test last night and we came to the conclusion that the test was for us to work together, said "Naruto."

Good job team, even if you failed I still would have passed you since you guys acted like a team yesterday, said "Kakashi" with an eye smile as he tried to get up only to fall back down.

Hey Kakashi-sensai you okay you need any help, asked "Naruto."

No I'll be okay, but any way we begin missions tomorrow so meet me at the bridge at 7, said "Kakashi" as he got up with a grunt, before disappearing out of the kids view.

So you guys want to do something, asked "Naruto."

How bout we walk around for a bit, I feel like I need a little break, said "Saukra."

Sure how bout you Sauske want to walk around, asked Naruto.

Sure I mean you guys are my teammates, said "Sauske" as he watched Saukra jump up and down in joy, while Naruto just smiled.

The three of them walked away as a dark figure watched them from a top the trees with a smile as he disappeared out of the tree like he wasn't there. Kakashi walked through the streets with his hands holding his ribs as he had trouble walking.

Need help Kakashi, asked "Minasabi" as he put Kakashi's arm around his shoulder and jumped to the buildings jumping from building to building.

Thanks Minasabi, your kid did a number on me, said "Kakashi."

Well you should have excepted something like that from Naruto, said "Minasabi."

Well I expected him to be at least know a couple of moves not moves that his father was famous for and others like that, said "Kakashi.

Yesh Kakashi you dought Naruto to much that you almost got killed by one of his top 10 moves, said "Minasabi."

Wait that wasn't his most powerful move, asked "Kakashi."

Nope, it's mostly his 7th most powerful move, said "Minasabi."

Kakashi sweat dropped not wanting to know what his most powerful move was. They soon arrived at the hokage tower and as they entered they saw all the jouin stopping what they were talking about to see Kakashi all beat up and bruised.

Ah, Kakashi your finally here and it looks like you took one hell of a beating, but it looks like Minasabi is here to help, said the hokage as he saw Minasabi put Kakashi down on a chair.

Hey Kakashi who did you piss off this time, asked "Anko."

My genin team, said Kakashi as he saw all the jouins look at him before laughing.

No seriously who beat you up, asked "Anko."

I already told you my genin team worked together to take me down and in the end Naruto took me down, said Kakashi as he pulled out his book, before figuring out something. Hey he stills has my book, said Kakashi as he tried to get up, but sat down again as the pain didn't allow him to even take a step.

Alright enough, let's get back to business of who's teams passed, said the hokage as he grabbed a piece of paper looking it over. After a couple of minutes and failed teams Kakashi's team was called.

Team 7 passed, said Kakashi through a bored tone. Most jouins were surprised that he past a team, but calmed down as they saw how they beat him to a pulp.

Alright next teams, said the hokage.

Team 8 passed, said Kuriena.

Team 10 passed, said Asuma.

Alright now that that's settled you all are dismissed, said the hokage as all of his jouins exited the room with Kakashi having a little help from Minasabi. The hokage breathed a deep sigh as he looked at the pictures of the four hokages, before setting his eyes on the fourths picture. Minito if only you could have lived longer to see your son beat your student. At last your sacrifice will not be in vain and your son will grow up to be a fine hokage, thought Sauratobi as he put his papers into his folder before getting up and heading out for the night.

**_Alright people hope that_**

**_chapter you liked was _**

**_interesting and sorry if the_**

**_fights was a little short_**

**_but I'm not that good with stories_**

**_any way hope you like it_**

**_Read and Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright welcome to another **

**Chapter of Hope**

**To whoever reads these please leave at **

**Least one comment**

**And now that that's taken**

**Care of let us begin**

**Chapter 5**

It was a beautiful morning as the members of team 7 were out in the woods hiding in the trees as a small dark figure was running through the trees till it came to a stop and searched the woods not moving for a second. In the thick of the woods all of team 7 were either hiding in the tree tops, behind trees, or in bushes. The small dark figure heard something in the bushes and was about to run before Naruto sped out of the bushes and quickly grabbed the cat before it could run. The cat struggled in Naruto's grasp as it tried to scratch him and as he walked into the streets of konoha he saw Sauske and Saukra waiting for him with Kakashi in the middle reading his little orange book.

Naruto you didn't follow the plan, said "Saukra."

Sorry, but I couldn't let that little opportunity go to waste, said "Naruto" with a sheepish grin.

Naruto you always count on your teammates to help in these kinds of situations, said "Kakashi."

I know, but if I didn't take the opportunity then we would be stuck chasing this cat all day. Also why can't we take better mission then chasing cats or baby sitting, asked "Naruto."

These D ranks are to improve your team work and it's also to raise money for konoha, said "Kakashi."

Still I don't see why we can't have least one C rank, asked "Naruto."

Because a normal genin takes around 30 before he starts going on C ranks, said "Kakashi."

Naruto just grumbled as team 7 made there way to the mission office where the owner of the cat gladly took her cat before hugging it and almost killing it as she walked out of the office.

Hey old man can't you give us a better mission than one of these D ranks maybe a C rank, said "Naruto."

I'm sorry Naruto, but if Kakashi has told you you can't take any C ranks till your team completes the right amount of D ranks before going on any C ranks, said the hokage.

I know that, but it's been like 5 weeks since we became a team and done about who knows how many D ranks, said "Naruto."

I'm sorry Naruto, but maybe when you do the required D ranks, said the hokage.

Come on give me a C rank it's not late to give me another mission, come on old man, said "Naruto" as he got on his knees and begged the hokage. If anythings happens to me you could blame it on Minasabi.

The hokage just laughed as he grabbed a scroll and threw it at Naruto who caught it before reading it and jumping for joy as he ran back to his team. The hokage then realized that he handed Naruto a scroll from the C rank pile, he just sighed as he new that it would be impossible to get it back now especially if Minasabi would do all the paper work.

Hey guys we got a new mission and it's a C rank, said "Naruto" holding out the scroll.

Kakashi grabbed the scroll and read it before rolling it up and sighing. Alright team tomorrow we will escort a man to the land of waves, so I want you all to get ready for a two day trip to the land of waves and meet me at the south gate at 8, said Kakashi as he disappeared.

All members of team 7 went there separate ways to get ready for tomorrows mission and as Naruto walked home he decided to eat at his favorite ramen shop. After about almost an hour he left with a full stomach and 14 bowls of ramen in table. When he got home he saw Minasabi sitting on the couch watching t.v and eating ramen. When he noticed him he smiled at Naruto as he sat down on the another couch.

So how was today's mission, asked "Minasabi."

I don't know if you count chasing the cat from hell a good day, said "Naruto."

Hey I would run away the second I can if I get away from that lady that owns it, said "Minasabi."

True, hey Minasabi can you help me pack for tomorrows mission, asked "Naruto."

You have a mission outside the village, asked "Minasabi."

Yup the old man gave us a C rank to escort someone to the land of waves, said "Naruto."

Minasabi finished his ramen as he got up and walked to the closet and got out a medium sized bag that he tossed to Naruto who happily caught it and smiled as he quickly ran to his room, but before going inside he said something to Minasabi. Oh yeah and your going to do all the paper work in case something goes haywire, said "Naruto" as he shut the door to his room.

Minasabi just chuckled as he started washing the dishes. All night Naruto spend getting his stuff ready and when he showed Minasabi he would tell him what he need or what he didn't need. By the time he was done packing Naruto it was late and once Naruto got into his room he fell asleep instantly.

Next Morning

As Sauske and Saukra were waiting by the south gate patiently for not only Kakashi-sensai and there client, but also there another teammate. The clock read 8:17 as still no one showed up until them they saw Naruto walking up with his bag almost a little bit bigger than Sauske's and Saukra's.

Naruto why are you late, asked "Saukra."

Sorry stood up last night and woke up late, said "Naruto."

Before Saukra could say anything Kakashi appeared out of nowhere with a strange man with raggedy clothes, a white beard, a straw hat and reeked of alcohol since he was holding a bottle of sake. These are my body guards, I asked for real ninja, said the strange man.

Naruto then appeared in front of the man almost scaring him to death as backed away from Naruto. You know I don't know if it's worth doing this mission if were escorting drunken idiots, said "Naruto."

Enough Naruto we should be on our way, said "Kakashi."

Naruto just walked back to his teammates as they started to walk away from the gate. After about a couple of hours of walking there was no trouble and it bored the hell out of Naruto who grabbed his book from his bag that Minasabi recommended. After a couple more minutes Naruto noticed two puddles on the each side of the road as he turned to Kakashi who just shook his head. After they past the two puddles two men with hidden mist headbands appeared out of the water and wrapped chains around Kakashi making sure he couldn't escape before shredding him to pieces. Saukra screamed as she saw her sensai get killed, but to Naruto and Sauske it was only a fake as they each brought out there kunias.

Saukra protect Tazuna, Sauske take the left, I'll take the right, said "Naruto" as he grabbed another kunia before throwing both at the man his was fighting who easily dodged it, but was kicked in the face, by Naruto who grabbed both kunias and stabbed the man in the chest. The man still moved as he throw his chain at Naruto who quickly jumped back, but just as the chain was about to hit him he appeared right in front of the man as he gave him an uppercut and grabbed him by the leg before slamming him to the ground creating a small crater.

As he looked over to Sauske's fight he saw that he was doing well before Kakashi appeared and knocked the man out as he took his opponent that he took down and gave him to Kakashi as he grabbed a prison scroll before sealing both ninjas inside them.

Kakashi-sensai your alive, said "Saukra."

Yes my intention on faking my death is to not only see how you guys would react to a situation like this, but to also see what there intention was. Ninjas or you the bridge builder, said "Kakashi."

Say Tazuna I visited Wave not to long ago maybe 2 years ago. How is it doing since the last time I saw it, asked "Naruto."

Well I guess I should tell you the truth and if you decide to leave that's okay, said "Tazuna."

Well even if it's good or bad I'll still go on with the mission even if you lied to us, but if someone is in trouble then I'll be there to help, said "Naruto."

Okay, well not to long ago a man named Gato came to Wave and since we depend on trading he was able to take it over and he took over wave. We tried to fight back, but everyone who tried they died, said "Tazuna."

That's awful, said "Saukra."

Yes and the bridge I'm building will help us trade with the main land and since it will harm Gato's business he has send his thugs to kill me so I went to konoha to get help. The money I paid to get you guys was all the money wave had, sorry if we lied, but I didn't know if you guys would help if I told you the truth, said "Tazuna" as he lowered his head.

Well it's my duty to say that we turn back now since it's to much for you guys, but I'll let you guys decide if you want to keep going, asked "Kakashi."

Even if he lied I'll still help people that are in trouble, said "Naruto."

If the dobe agrees then I'll also agree, said "Sauske."

It might be dangerous, but I'll go if Sauske is going, said "Saukra."

Okay then Tazuna since my team agrees to the new rank and since I wouldn't turn down this mission even if my team said no, so will help, said "Kakashi."

Really, thank you, I promise will pay for the full price when this is all over, said "Tazuna."

Good and we better get moving, because Gato probably has more ninja than this and if were lucky he didn't, said "Kakashi."

They then set out once again with Tazuna telling them of what Gato has been doing to harm Wave and make sure they don't turn on him. After an hour and a half they arrived at a lake where a man in a boat rowed them to the other side of the where wave was and as they were rowing they were able to see the bridge and awed at how big it was. After they got to land the man left in a hurry as team 7 and Tazuna walked through the trail that lead to town. As they were walking a thick fog suddenly appeared out of nowhere as Naruto looked to a certain part in the woods before grabbing one of his kunia before throwing it into some bushes before teleporting to his kunia to find that it hit a bunny in the ears pinning it. Naruto pulled it's kunia out of it's ear as it quickly ran away.

Naruto why did you try to kill that bunny, asked "Saukra."

I wasn't trying to ki-, said "Naruto" before they started to hear a flying sound.

DOWN! Yelled Kakashi as he shoved both Tazuna and Saukra down to the ground as Naruto and Sauske both ducked as a giant sword flew above there heads and inbeated itself in a tree as a man with a grey muscle shirt grey shaggy pants and bandages that covered his mouth.

Looks like another ninja, said "Naruto."

Kids are the ones that are protecting my target, ah but it looks like they have a very interesting jouin, said the masked man.

Zabuza Monmochi, rogue ninja of the hidden mist, said "Kakashi" as he grabbed a kunia from his pouch.

Ah, well I'm glad some knows me, Kakashi Hatake of the sharingan and master of 1000 moves, said "Zabuza."

You three stay behind me and protect Tazuna I'll handle him, said "Kakashi" as he moved his headband up to revile a sharingan.

Ah the sharingan it will be a pleasure to beat an opponent like yourself, said "Zabuza."

Zabuza jump off his sword grabbing it in the process, before running at Kakashi at a fast pace as Kakashi barley had time to defend himself as Zabuza's giant sword swung at his head before he blocked it with his kunia. Zabuza then jumped back as he then dashed again as Kakashi did the same and as metal clashed against metal as all members of team 7 along with Tazuna watched in aw as both jouins battle each other with taijutsu, weapons, and ninjutsu. Finally as Kakashi found an opening at Zabuza's chest he went for the kill, but Zabuza dodged the attack before he could strike as he kicked Kakashi in the chest as he was sent flying to the water where he stood up just as Zabuza appeared behind him.

Got you, said "Zabuza" as he formed hand signs as water surrounded Kakashi and trapped him in a sphere of water.

No, said "Kakashi" as he tried to escape, but couldn't and soon found out he was trapped.

Now that you are taken care of I'll deal with your little genin team before killing my target, said "Zabuza" as he made another hand seal as a clone of water formed itself into a copy into him as it walked towards the three genins in front of Tazuna.

You guys run you won't be able to take him down just leave me behind and run, said "Kakashi."

Saukra hold up a kunia as she was shaking, while Sauske was trying not to shake while holding his kunia, but Naruto just glared at him as he tossed one of his kunias to Sauske who caught it as he looked at Naruto with a confused expression.

Hold onto that while I deal with him, said "Naruto" as he created five clones who stood between him and Sauske and Saukra as he got into a stance used by his ancestors the Uzamakis.

No Naruto don't you won't be able to beat him, said "Kakashi."

You should listen to your sensai, because you won't be able to kill me, because I've had blood on my hands plenty of times and you want to know what happens to all the genins, they all fight each other to the death and one day a boy not even there age killed them all and it felt good, said "Zabuza."

You know your story does make me sad, sad that no one was able to shut your mouth up. Even if my teammates run I'll stay to protect not only them, but my sensai to and no one not even you will be able to stop me, said "Naruto" as he grabbed two of his kunia as he threw them at Zabuza who deflected one of them and caught the other. He then looked at the boy with a death stare, but soon turned into a surprised look as Naruto appeared right in front of him and punched him in the face, but before he could get far Naruto grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back ready to deliver a knee to the face, but Zabuza blocked it with his sword as Naruto quickly leaped off his sword grabbing his kunia that Zabuza had as he landed by his other kunia picking both up before putting them back in his pouch as he took out his sword.

Your a fast brat, said "Zabuza" as he held up his sword as Naruto smiled see writing on the side that was pointed at him. Why are you smiling, asked "Zabuza" getting frustrated.

Oh nothing just this, said "Naruto" as he appeared in front of Zabuza who had wide eyes as Naruto made a quick slash at him and cut at his throat as his clone turned into water.

Good job, you were able to take down one of my water clones, said "Zabuza."

Hey Sauske if your done being scared then come and help me with the next step to free Kakashi, said "Naruto."

Sauske just looked at him before giving a nod as he walked beside Naruto as the both of them talked about the plan quietly.

Are you done so I can kill you all, said "Zabuza."

Yeah and you better watch out, said "Naruto" as he threw a kunia towards the sphere holding Kakashi as it hit it's target, but was stopped as it slowly entered the sphere as Kakashi grabbed it. Then both Sauske and Naruto started to do hand signs before finally calling them out.

Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu, said "Sauske" as he fired a giant fire ball at Zabuza.

Wind style: Air bullet, said "Naruto" as he fired small bullets of air at the fireball as it increased in power, speed, and size.

What you would kill your ow-, said Zabuza before looking at the sphere to see Kakashi not inside, but on land sitting and watching the fireball come closer to Zabuza. IMPOSSIBLE! Yelled "Zabuza" as he was blown back by the fireball.

Did we get him, asked "Sauske."

AH! Yelled "Zabuza" as he ran at a fast pace towards Naruto and Sauske as he tried to slash both with his giant sword, but they both disappeared in a blur as Zabuza slashed at the water.

Nice try Zabuza, but I felt like that wouldn't take you down, said "Naruto" as he stood in a defensive position.

No Naruto let me handle this, said "Kakashi" as he got up and ran at Zabuza who also ran at him and as the two clashed they soon continued there battler from before as they battled with steel before they started battling with jutsu's and as Kakashi was copying his moves it irated Zabuza who tried to take Kakashi down, but just as he was able to finish a jutsu he saw a reflection of him behind Kakashi which made him lose focus as Kakashi finished the jutsu as a tornado of water surrounded Kakashi before flying towards Zabuza who was hit by the attack and slammed into a tree.

Can you see the future, said "Zabuza" as he was pinned to the tree by Kakashi who had a kunia to his throat.

Yes and yours is death, said "Kakashi", but before he cut stab Zabuza two senbon needles flew out out nowhere and hit Zabuza in the back of the neck as he fell limp on the ground.

Everyone turned there heads a ninja wearing a strange mask appeared. Thank you for taking down Zabuza he was a trouble to find, said the masked boy.

Your a hunter nin, said "Naruto."

The boy nodded as he walked next to body of Zabuza as Kakashi was checking Zabuza's pulse and confirmed that he was dead as the mysterious nin took the body over her shoulder as she was about to disappear before a kunia was thrown at the nin who disappeared before it could hit.

Damn it, said "Naruto" as he appeared where his kunia was.

Naruto why did you try to kill that hunter nin, asked "Saukra."

Because the ass wasn't a hunter nin, said "Naruto."

What do you mean, asked "Saukra."

He means that the moment that hunter nin picked up Zabuza he knew he wasn't really a hunter nin since hunter nin burn the bodies of missing or rogue ninjas, said "Kakashi."

That's right and by the time I realized it I was to late, said "Naruto" as he punched a tree making a big dent.

Clam down Naruto will worry about that later right now we need to get to Tazuna's house, because as far as I know I used to much chakra, said "Kakashi" as he fell on the ground passing out instantly as Naruto ran towards him and putting him on his back.

Alright guys let's go, said "Naruto" as they sent off once again with an exhausted Kakashi on Naruto's back as they ran through the trees's and entered the town and headed towards Tazuna's house.

**Alright well that finishes chapter 5**

**hope I get more reviews**

**even if I don't I'll still**

**write, but still I could**

**use the reviews**

**So I'll update real soon**

**Bye Review.**


End file.
